Screams, a broken soul Tears, a waiting soul
by KiraYamato-kun
Summary: Originally Incomplete Part of MeSecrets that Seto has, have led to the death of his brother and may soon lead to his death. With Jou by his side Seto has to find away to undo all the wrongs he's done before it's too late for Jonouchi and for himself. Time
1. Starting

Incomplete part of me

Disclaimer: Please please be nice readers, this is my first fic without using my OC's, and I'm hoping for a good reaction from it. Well obviously I don't own any of the Yu-Gi-Oh! Characters, I also don't own the lyrics to the song Incomplete by the Backstreet Boys. However I do own the plot of the story. Well onto the summary, hope you guys like the fic and leave some nice comments! No flames please, if you have serious problems with my fic e-mail me about it okay, I hate getting flames. I don't mind constructive criticism though!

Summary: They love each other, isn't that enough? Sadly Seto has a secret about his health that is going to tear them apart. Even with his money and his power Seto Kaiba has to give into his sickness. Jou however refuses to give into the fact that the mean he loves is going to die not when they've just found each other. Seto's sickness isn't the only thing that's going to cause them problems. Seto's keeping more then one secret from everyone. Like maybe some plots that are going to cause the gang a whole lot of trouble.

Rated M for Drug use and mention, mature themes, alcohol use and mention, and swearing. NOW onto the fic!

* * *

_He turned away from me lowering his eyes to look at the ground. He fumbled with his shirt biting his lip. He still avoided eye contact but finally began speaking again. "Seto…" he muttered lightly. It was the first time he'd ever said my name, for a moment I thought I was hearing things but I knew better. "Seto I've never hated you…and I never will…in fact my feelings are quite the opposite…I…I love you…" Jou looked up at Seto for a moment then turned and began to run away. "Jonouchi! Wait!" I yelled after him but he just kept running._

Seto sighed rolling onto his side, he still couldn't sleep. Jonouchi had admitted he loved him but ran away before Seto could tell him how he felt. He moaned as his head pounded. He slid over to the side of side and sat up. His head still pounded and his stomach felt queasy. "Not now…" he muttered standing and running into his bath room.

"Big brother?" Seto heard Mokuba question through the door to his room. "Are you okay?" Seto wrenched again his head pounding as the room spun. "Ugh…" Seto felt so ill, he wasn't able to answer his brother back. "Seto are you okay?" Mokuba knocked on the door again and then again once more. "Seto?" Mokuba yelled. "I'm coming in!" Mokuba opened the door running in looking around. He looked around and saw his brother sitting on the floor in his bathroom. "Seto!" Mokuba yelled running kneeling beside his brother. "Sick again this morning big brother?" Seto nodded slightly and went to stand up. "I need to get ready for school…" Mokuba crossed his arms and glared at Seto. "Oh no you don't. You're staying home today wither you like it or not." Seto sighed giving Mokuba an apologetic look. "Mokuba you know Yugi and everyone else is coming by this morning. Besides it's just a head cold anyway."

Mokuba stood up and walked with Seto out into his room. "Seto, I'm not as dumb as you'd like to think. Anyway, I know about your illness already so you don't need to pretend with me." Seto sighed nodding. "Then you know my time is most likely run out." "Have more faith Seto; I know you'll make it." Seto sighed again walking over to his bed lying down. "When Yugi gets here, just tell them I-""I'll tell them you're sick." Seto nodded closing his eyes. "Fine…"

_Seto sighed closing his eyes, running his fingers through his lover's hair. "I wish we could stay like this forever." Seto nodded in agreement. "So do I puppy but we have to go to school tomorrow." "No way, we've already missed more then a week this month already." Jou whined entwining his fingers with Seto's. "Ah come on Seto…just one more day." Seto ran his hand down Jou's back and shook his head. "No way, that's what you said last time." _

Mokuba pulled his toast out of the toaster and searched for some peanut butter. Suddenly the door bell rung. Mokuba sighed knowing who it was and made his way slowly towards the door. He opened the door and greeted Yugi, Jou, Honda, Ryuuji, and Anzu. "Hi, everyone." "Hey Mokie, is your brother ready to go?" "Uh…well Seto won't be going today…" 'Probably doesn't want to face me…not after what I told him…' "Why isn't he coming? Does he have to work or something?" Mokuba shook his head. "No…Seto's sick…" Jou turned to look at Mokuba and knew Mokuba wasn't telling them everything. "How sick is he Mokuba?" "He won't be at school for a while…."

"Mokuba!" Seto yelled as he arrived at the bottom of the stairs. His eyes were dull, and heavy bags were underneath them. His skin had lost its glow, and he seemed a little thinner. "What are you doing out of bed Seto?" "I came to see if you were okay, and wanted me to have Keith drive you to school. You're not supposed to tell them more then the fact that I'm sick!" Seto yelled at his little brother. This was the last thing he needed, for Yugi and his gang of flunkies to know his secret. Suddenly his world started spinning again and he began to cough violently. He covered his mouth as he sunk to the floor coughing. "Seto!" Jou yelled running in and over to the CEO's side. Seto pulled his hand away revealing fresh blood on it. "Oh my god…Seto…maybe we should call and ambulance…" Seto shook his head standing slowly with a little assistance from Jou. "Don't bother…" He muttered walking into the kitchen, everyone hot on his tail.

"Stop trying to run away and stop trying to hide everything! What's going on Seto? What's wrong with you?" Jonouchi questioned. Seto smirked slightly, pouring a glass of water. "I'm dying." He muttered taking a sip from his glass. "Seto! I told you earlier not to think like that, there's still a chance that you'll be okay." "W-what do you mean dying…?" "What's wrong with you Kaiba?" Yugi questioned standing beside Jou. "I have an incurable blood disease."

"Here…let's go into the living…I'll explain things to you…" Mokuba muttered, heading off towards the living everyone except Seto. "Jonouchi…may I have a word?" Jou stopped and walked back into the kitchen. "Sure." "About the other night when you told me that you…loved me. You never gave me a chance to tell you how I felt, not as if it matters though." "It does matter to me, and I'm sorry I never gave you a chance to say anything. So tell me, how do you feel Seto?" Seto sighed looking over Jou. "I feel the same way you do Jou. I love you Jou, but right now, I'm the last person you need to get involved with."

"_Jou hurry up or we'll be late! I don't want everyone questioning what we did last night again!" Seto yelled at Jou, who currently was taking his sweet time getting dressed. Jou started down the stairs grinning slightly. "We can't go until I have breakfast." Seto smirked throwing his bag at him. "Too bad, we don't have time to eat until lunch." Jou glared at him. "You're kidding right? I can't go until noon without breakfast! I'll die of starvation!" "And whose fault is it that you take and hour to get dressed." "Seto be fair…" Jou whined. _

* * *

Well that's all for this chapter, I'm hoping to get some reviews on this. No flames please! I'll have the next chapter out as soon as I'm done with my English homework. Hope everyone likes this so far, let me know if I should continue or not.

Naru


	2. Setting things in Motion

Incomplete Part of Me

First off I'd like to thank Nightmare Senshi and Sarah for their nice reviews! Thanks to you two I'm continuing, hope you read this and the chapters to come. Sadly this chapter will be short since I have a ton of math work to do, but it won't be that short. This chapter has a tiny little twist in the end and a hint for later chapters so keep that in mind. Well on with the next chapter, enjoy!

"Seto, I don't care if you're dying or if the president had a price on your head I'd still love you. So telling me to forget won't help because I won't and I never will." Seto sighed slightly looking him over. "But Jou…if I do die I don't want to be hurt because I'm gone…" Jou reached forward taking a hold of Seto's hands. "Seto, even if we weren't together I would be hurt by your death and besides there's always a chance right?" He paused for a moment smiling slightly. "Besides someone has to be there for Mokuba." Seto stared at him for a moment then flashed him a once in a life time smile. "Alright puppy, but keep in mind I'm a very busy person."

Jou stuck his tongue out at Seto and pulled his arms making him stand up. "Even if you're sick? You're still going to go into the big office of yours and work for hours on end?" Seto sighed shaking his head. He reached out and knocked on Jou's head. "I know there's a brain in there somewhere Jou. I have an office here too you know." "Hehe…right…" Jou laughed as he drug Seto forward. "Jou…wait for a second." Seto murmured. He blinked looking up at the CEO. "What is it? Are you feeling sick?" Seto shook his head and leaned down pressing his lips to Jou's. Jou looked at him wide eyed for a second then closed his eyes slowly and wrapped his arms around Seto's neck. Seto's tongue brushed across Jou's lips asking for entrance. Eagerly Jou complied parting his lips slightly. He moaned as Seto's tongue entered his mouth exploring it then fighting with his own. After a moment they part to catch their breath. "Whoa…" Jou muttered. "What's the matter pup; they never taught you how to kiss at the vets?" Seto joked walking towards the living room Jou right on his tail.

"_Jou, over here!" Mokuba yelled as he saw Jou exit the school. Jou ran over quickly smiling at Mokuba. "Hey Mokie, where's Seto?" "He's at work, we're supposed to get changed and meet him at the restaurant." Jou nodded. "How was his doctors appointment, do you know?" Mokuba shook his head sliding into the limo. "He never said, but I'm sure he's fine, I mean it's been seven years since he was first told he was going to die and he's perfectly fine now." Jou nodded and then laughed. "Yeah, Seto's too stubborn to die now. He has to take over the world first." Jou and Mokuba both laughed as the limo headed off down the street._

"We just found out Seto was sick last month." Mokuba explained to everyone as they entered the living room. Everyone sat down to listen to Mokuba. "He's on medication, and he's mostly never sick but in the past few days he's felt a little ill." "Has he gone to see a doctor about it?" Anzu questioned knowing Seto was stubborn about that sort of thing. "No he hasn't, but if he's still feeling ill later I'll be calling one." "How long did they say Kaiba has to live?" Yuugi questioned. Everyone knew about Jou's feelings for the CEO, if he died it would break his heart. "They said six or so months but you know Seto is strong and healthy for the most part so I think he'll live a lot longer then that."

"We think so too Mokuba." Ryou's strong British accent cut in. He smiled looking at him. "Besides Seto has you, he would never leave you behind for anything." "True." Mokuba laughed. "Oh shit, we're going to be late for school, AGAIN!" Honda yelled.

"Hey mind your language in front of my brother." Seto said walking into the room Jou right beside him. "I'll have Keith drive you, if you leave know you should make it on time." Yuugi smiled. "Thanks Kaiba." Seto nodded and led everyone back out into the front room. Everyone put their shoes back on and followed Mokuba outside to the black limo waiting for them. "Have a good day Jou, I'll see you later." Seto muttered leaning forward pressing his lips against Jou's for a moment. He waved slightly as Jou ran to catch up with everyone else. As Seto closed the door he felt cold, almost hollow as though a part of him was incomplete.

"His friends might prove to be an inconvenience." Another person nodded. "Yes especially that's blonde one who might get in the way and cause him to reconsider helping us." The other nodded this time then sighed. "He can't stop helping us and I know he won't. Not when we could kill his brother any time and plus we have the cure to saving his life. He stops helping and the cure goes up in flames." "We need to have the weapons completed in time though, if we don't we'll lose this war and we can't afford that!" "We won't lose, and our key to success might just lie in those friends of his…" "Do you have an idea?" "Oh I have more then an idea I have a plot that will turn his life around." The other smirked. "Excellent. Shall we start setting things in motion?" "Oh things are already set in motion let's just give it a little push to make things go a little faster." Another smirk.

That's all for this chapter, please please if you do read review, I like to know what people though, of course no flames though. I'll have the next chapter out most likely tomorrow since I don't have math then. To let everyone know the things in italics are flashes of what could be, it's happening in Seto's mind. And the last paragraph like I said is a hint for further on, so keep it in mind. Well R&R everyone.


	3. Fear setting in

Incomplete Part of Me

Alright, Id like to start off by thanking everyone who read and then special thanks to BakuraxRyou for the review of the first chapter and then Nightmare Senshi, Millennium Girl, and Miquels-Lover. Thanks a bunch for the nice comments, hope you like this chapter! Oh and I'm glad your all enjoying this so far! Now this chapter might be a tiny bit short, not too short but not as long as hoped. I have to cook dinner sadly and then my Drama class has this assignment for creative movement and I have a ton of stuff to memorize for my performance tomorrow. Plus then I had tons of math homework and geography, but finally I found sometime. Well nothing to too shocking in this chapter, but Seto does open up quite a bit and a tiny bit of one of his other secrets his hinted. Well enjoy part three!

* * *

Seto sighed turning to look at the start of his house. He walked forward down the hallway until he reached his office. He reached out to open the door but paused as his hand brushed the door knob. Sadness engulfed him for a moment as his mind flashed visions of things that could happen in the future.

_His eyes grew heavy as his heart started to slow. The blonde beside him squeezed his hand and looked hopeful at him. "You'll pull through Seto…you have to be okay…" He muttered softly as Seto closed his eyes unable to keep them open any longer. "J…Jou…I…I'm sorry…" Seto muttered in slurred words. The sounds around him faded into slurred noises and when he opened his eyes again his world was slowly fading into darkness. "Seto? Seto can you hear me?" He wanted to tell him he could, he wanted to reassure him but then he knew that he couldn't because he wasn't going to be okay, because he was dying right here right now. Then everything was gone, the darkness consumed him. His world was dark and silent. _

"God….how can I do that to him…" Seto muttered stepping back until he was against the wall. "How can I hurt him like that…?" He slid down the wall and pulled his knees as close to his chest as he could. Several tears made their way down his face. "Why did I have to get involved…why?" He yelled as loud as he could to the air. "I love Jou more then anything but I can't let him get hurt because of me…because of a stupid thing I did." Seto leaned his head forward to rest on his arms which were crossed on top of his knees. "I need to tell Jou everything and explain why, but would he really want to get involved with someone who's helping terroris-"

RING, RING, RING

His eyes darted up to the phone that hung on the wall in front of him. 'Who would be calling me at this time...' He thought leaning against the wall and pushing himself up into a standing position. Seto walked forward reaching out grabbing the phone. "Hello?" He questioned. For a moment there was no response but then he heard a laugh come from the other line. "Hello Seto, feeling a little sick?" "Fuck you." Seto muttered. 'Great...just who I want to hear from...' "Now now Seto, mind that temper of course, it's not good to yell when your ill." "I'm only ill because of you, you jackass!" "Well Seto I did what I had to in order to get your help for my upcoming big project." "I think you mean your act of terism towards the world." Again he laughed. "Now now, I would never plot against the world." "Yes and I'm the queen of England." "Seto your sarcasim isn't needed, now it's time to get down to buisness. You will help us like you promised or first we'll pick off all of your friends, then your brother followed by your lover. And if that doesn't motivate your lazy ass then you'll die before we give you the cure." Seto dropped the phone opening the door to his office. He ran inside and slammed the door shut. He wanted to disappear and fade away, have all of his problems just fade away. The true bliss of dying. For a moment he considered death to be his best option.

_In the world of Darkness you close your eyes_

_For a moment you fade_

_But when you open your eyes again_

_The world is all to cruel_

_Emotions flood back as the darkness returns_

_Your hollow life seems pointless_

_As you try to hide all your secerts_

_For some reason no matter what you do_

_Everything gets worse_

_All your efforts are in vain_

_For no matter what you will be exposed_

_For the liar and traitor that you are_

_You cannot hide away any longer_

_The darkness will disappear and then_

_You will be wide open to fear_

* * *

_I'm sorry if I missed anyone in my thank you's, if I did thanks a billion and I'll get you next time! Well first off I'm sorry this chapter took a little longer, I had a ton of homework to do and never found the time to finish this part. I promise the next part will be up fast so bear with me! Well hope you enjoyed this part, please review!_


	4. Pain of losing

Incomplete Part of Me

Well here goes, special thanks to Miguels-Lover (Yep Seto's helping the terrorists, don't worry you'll find out why later. Glad you liked the bit at the end that just randomly came to me part by part) Nightmare Senshi (I'm glad your enjoying it so far, wait till you see what happens in this chapter!) Youko (Thanks, glad you like it. Yeah hopefully this week I won't have a lot so I can update every night or every other night) BakuraxRyou (I promise to update faster, just bear with me. I'm glad you like my story!)

This chapter will be as short as the past two, I have ton of homework again sadly, though on my drama performance I did get a hundred percent. I'm not going to tell you anything about this chapter; you're all just going to have to read it. I suppose you could call it a bit shocking if you want…well I'm warning you all now, there's a character death in this chapter. Well anyways enjoy the most shocking part yet!

* * *

Seto suddenly began to cough. At first they were just innocent small coughs but they turned into violent hacking coughs. He fell down onto his knees and started to drag himself towards the phone on his desk. He stopped coughing up a bit of blood. His vision blurred as he reached out his hand trying to save himself. Seto didn't want to go out like this not now. He couldn't die, not now, he just couldn't. His world became dark as he finally collapsed on the floor. 

"_Oh Mister Kaiba will be just fine, however we've taken the liberty of disposing of someone close to him." "Was it necessary?" "Yes it was, this should inspire him." "If he doesn't start doing what he's promised however we'll take out his friends and lover next." "Oh I think the death of his brother will be enough to inspire him." _

"What's happened?" Jou yelled running into the hospital. "Mr. Katsuya please be quiet. This is a hospital." "Fine, but where is Seto and Mokuba?" The doctor sighed leading them over to his office. Once everyone was inside he closed the door and sat behind his desk. "The bad news his Mokuba Kaiba didn't make it, he's gone." Jou shook his head. "This has to be a bad joke, we saw him this morning he was fine, happy and lively…" "I'm sorry but after he was shot in the head and the neck, the damage was too extensive there was nothing we could do." "What about Seto?" Anzu voice cut in. "Mister Kaiba is sick as you already know, and it appears that his sickness is steadily getting worse. Right now he's stable but we had to give him some relaxants to calm him after the news of his brother's death. He's still unconscious right now."

"He'll be okay though right…?" The doctor nodded. "He's been stabilized and everything, once he wakes up he should be calm but we want to keep him here for a few days to make sure."

"_Mokuba slow down or I might lose sight of you!" Seto yelled after his brother who ran a head of him in the crowed amusement park. "Aw come on big brother try to keep up! I want to go on all of the good rides!" "Mokuba, we have all night to go on the rides." Mokuba turned and smiled at his brother. "I know, but I want to go on them all more then once!" Seto smiled slightly. "Fine, but don't run to far ahead, if I lose sight of you, your in trouble." "Aw come on Seto, don't be a stick in the mud!" Mokuba grinned and started running a head. Seto smiled watching how happy his brother was._

Seto woke up two days later. For the longest time he just sat staring out the window. He wouldn't allow any visitors or anything. He knew it was his fault, if he had done what they wanted in the first place, he wouldn't be sick and Mokuba would still be alive. He would not make the same mistake again. He would not let Jonouchi face the same fate as Mokuba. He messed up once, and that was the last time.

"Seto…?" Jou's voice questioned as he walked into the room. "Seto are you feeling better…?" He turned to face Jou his face emotionless as he nodded. "I want to go home..." "The doctors want to keep you for a few days to make sure your okay." I'm fine as long as you're still with me…" Jou stared at Seto for a moment and then nodded slightly. "Of course I'm still with you Seto, I love you too much to give you up." "Then come home with me please…" Jou simply nodded and took Seto's hand.

'Just keep holding my hands and don't let them go…'

The night was mostly quiet, however when Jou was asleep Seto got up and headed towards his office. Once inside he closed the door and locked it. "Alright…if I'm going to do this, I have to do it now…" He muttered to himself and he sat down picking up the phone. He dialed a few numbers and let it ring. "Hello?" "I'm in. I'll meet with you on Friday with the first of five disks." "Where will we meet?" "Where the stars walk the Earth." There was a slight pause. "Alright, be there for seven." "Fine." Click.

Seto sighed glancing over at a picture of Mokuba. His eyes were glazed over but he promised himself he wouldn't cry. 'I'll be strong for you Mokie…and Jou…I won't let your murder go unnoticed…' He thought running his fingers over the picture of Mokuba. He would have given anything at that moment to be able to touch his brother's face, to see his smile and to hear his laugh. For the second time he felt as though death was his only option.

_And I'd give up forever to touch you_

_Cause I know that you feel me somehow_

_You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be_

_And I don't want to go home right now_

_And all I can taste is this moment_

_And all I can breathe is your life_

_Cause sooner or later it's over_

_I just don't want to miss you tonight_

_And I don't want the world to see me_

_Cause I don't think that they'd understand_

_When everything's made to be broken_

_I just want you to know who I am_

* * *

Sadly I know this chapter was not the greatest but the next one I promise is a whole hell of a lot better. I think a lot of you will enjoy the next one. I know I might take two or three days to post the next chapter but bear with me; I'm working as hard as I can. Oh yes, I don't own the lyrics to Iris by the Goo Goo Dolls, but I thought the song fit so perfectly I had to use it. The next part should be out tomorrow night actually. Hope everyone enjoyed this and reviews! 


	5. Recovering

Thank yous: BakuraxRyou (I hope I'm updating quick enough, it's so hard to find the time between homework and family things. To answer your question, I'm not sure how many chapters exactly, but I know is we are no where near finished. Hope you'll keep reading no matter how many there are!) Miguels-Lover (I'm sorry I had to kill Mokuba, but it was a major part in what happens in later chapters. I can't tell you what's going to happen next it would ruin the surprise! Thanks for the comment on my drama performance, actually I'm quite surprised with how well I did, but the nice comments I got about it inspired me to write the next part faster.) Thanks to everyone who reviews and everyone who reads, hope to get some reviews from the few of you who do read, I'd like to hear what you think and what parts you like!

Well this chapter has a more emotional feel to it, so I hope everyone enjoys it!

* * *

_Dear Seto,_

_Wow I never thought I would be the one writing this letter for you to read but somehow I am. I'm being held prisoner but I know that they are going to kill me to get at you. They told me what they are doing and how they are the ones who infected you with that blood disease. They did it because they want your help with their new weapon. Seto these guys are terrorists, you can't help them no matter what! You can't help them destroy the world, and you know it. _

_I'll be dead by the time you read this so there's no way I can stop you but think of Jou. You know he loves you and you love him back. Don't let these guys try to force you into anything; they can't hurt Jou unless you let them. Please don't think that my dying was your fault big brother because it wasn't. I'll sure miss you and all the things we did. Remember last summer when we went to the carnival? You got so mad at me because I kept running a head of you. Then I got lost and you couldn't find me, so I went on the Ferris wheel. Of course when you found me finally you were so mad, I think you grounded me for what was it, three weeks? I'll never hold it against you though because we had a great time anyway. You won me a ton of stuff and I was so happy. It's not that I'm not happy normally, with all the other things I buy but that was different because you won those for me, not your money, you, my brother. _

_You always seem so distant big brother and it makes me so sad that you push the world away. You have nothing to be afraid of, just be yourself and open up to the world. I know we've had a hard live and when we were adopted things didn't get any easier. You've always been there for me; you stuck up for me no matter what now it's my turn to pay you back. Though I may not physically be there in front of you I'll always be there so stop hiding away from the world. Being with Jou will help you overcome your fear of living. He's going to open up so many doors for you and make you so happy I just know it. Don't think that because I'm dead you don't deserve to be happy because Seto you deserve it more then anything. You are an amazing person and an awesome big brother; I know you'll make me proud. Of course all this might sound stupid coming from your ten year old brother but I'm more mature then you think. Seto, please be happy no matter what, protect yourself, protect Jou and protect everyone else you care for no matter what. I'll always love you big brother, thanks for always being there for me._

_Love Forever,_

_Mokuba_

Seto dropped the letter on his desk, tears made their way freely down his cheeks. He slumped forward his eyes faded slightly. "Dammit Mokuba…why…why did they fucking have to take you?" "Seto, are you alright?" Jou questioned through the door, He tried opening it but found it to be locked. "Seto? Are you okay?" He yelled his voice frantic. 'What if something's happened…what if he needs help and I can't get to him in time…?' Jou thought, frantically searching for a way to get in the room. "Seto please tell me are you okay?" Seto sighed standing up wiping the tears from his face, he hurried over unlocking the door to have a frantic Jou open it. "Seto!" He yelled as he wrapped his arms around him. "I was so worried! I thought something had happened to you, don't do that again!" Jou yelled sobbing into Seto's shirt.

Seto smiled slightly to himself. "I'm sorry if I worried you, I just wanted time to read a letter that Mokuba left me before he…died." Jou reached his hand out and touched the side of his face. "Is that why…you were crying Dragon?" Seto nodded slightly but blinked. "Dragon?" He questioned. Jou grinned. "If you can call me mutt or pup, I can call you dragon, especially since you love the Blue Eyes so much." Seto smiled and nodded. "I suppose I could get used to it." Seto leaned down pressing his lips against Jou's. Eagerly Jou ran his tongue across Seto's lips begging for entrance. Seto complied and part his lips so Jou's tongue could enter his mouth. Seto moaned as Jou's tongue explored his mouth and Jou's hands ran up and down Seto's back. Seto's tongue met Jou's and they fought for a few moments until Seto's won and enter Jou's mouth. Jou moaned but pulled back needing air. "Where did you learn to kiss Dragon?"

Seto walked out into the hallway and stuck out his tongue. "That's a secret pup. Though I'll admit you've gotten a bit better. Did you go to the vet's for a lesson?" He teased. Jou half glared walking out of the room after him. "Oh ha ha, you know you enjoy kissing me." "Of course I do pup." Seto muttered pressing him against the wall. Seto leaned down and meet Jou half way for another kiss.

* * *

Finally this chapter is done! I've been slaving over it all weekend trying to figure out a way I wanted to go about writing it. But finally I figured it out and here it is! I hope I haven't lost any of you readers. If I take too long to update, let me know and I'll update faster, unless school gets in the way. I'm debating if I want to do a lemon next chapter or not, what do you think? Let me know. Of course I might need to seek helping writing it, I'm not that good at writing lemons, at least not m/m ones. Well hope this was worth the wait! 


	6. Thoughts

Incomplete Part of Me

Thank yous: BakuraxRyou (Of course I put you in the author's note! I'm glad you like my story so much, but I decided not to do a lemon scene just yet Hope you'll keep reading, there will be one!) Miguels-Lover (I will have a lemon scene, but I decided not just yet. I don't worry about updating as much, but I don't want to lose any readers, but it seems I already have, since some people who have reviewed have stopped, well hope this chapter is enjoyable!)

To all the other readers: Please please please, leave me a review. I'd love to know what you think. If you don't want to review that's fine, just keep reading and enjoying!

Sorry this chapter took a few more days to come out, but I had a lot of work to do this week, especially with the Concert going on, and I had to practice my duet. I didn't want to mess up on stage while singing and thankfully I didn't! I hope this chapter will be worth the wait! Thought it might not be that long since the final Survivor episodes are on in forty minutes! Well in this chapter Seto is back to work and starting some plots of his own, meanwhile Jou begins to wonder just why Mokuba was killed.

* * *

"What do you mean your leaving me here at school?" Jou yelled at Seto. They were both in the back of Seto's limo out front of the high school they both attended. "I have to go to work-"Seto began before Jou cut him off. "No you don't **have **to go to work! How am I supposed to keep an eye on you, what if something happens? What if-"Seto covered Jou's mouth with his hand and shook his head sighing. "Pup, I'm going to my office. There will be tons of people around, I'll be perfect fine. If it makes you feel better…" He muttered pulling out a cell phone and handing it to Jou. "This was Mokuba's, so take good care of it. I'll call you at lunch, so you'll know I'm just fine. After school, I'll have the limo sent to pick you up and bring you home."

"I'm not going to see you at all?" Seto shook his head. "I have a lot of work to do and will probably be there all night, and before you even mention it; there is a night staff so I'll be just fine." Seto smiled slightly and Jou and squeezed his hands reassuringly. "Go on, and have a good day. You don't have to worry about me; I'll call you at lunch." "Alright…" Jou muttered opening the door to the limo and sliding out. "Be careful Dragon." "You too puppy."

"_Ma'am, we did what we had to; to make sure Mr. Kaiba did everything we wanted him to do." The woman sighed and half glared. "Don't think I'm a complete retard you moron! You did what you wanted to do and disobeyed my orders! I told you to hold the young Kaiba captive, and the threaten Seto with him, in no way did I tell you to murder him. You've given away my biggest bargaining chip. So if my weapon isn't completed, your head will be on a platter to feed to my fucking dogs, if that clear?" "But there is-"The man started before he was back handed. "Is that clear?" "Yes ma'am. Though there is another thing we can use to our advantage…" "And that is?" "Mr. Kaiba's boyfriend…Katsuya Jonouchi…" The woman smirked wickedly, looking over at her employee. "Alright, you have one more chance to get things right, but if you ruin my plans again, Mokuba will have a new friend." The man nodded and bowed slightly leaving the room. A smirk danced across the woman's features. "Game on, my move Mr. Kaiba…"_

Seto's POV

'I have one more day to finish this disk, and then I have to fly to Hollywood and deliver it. I know if I don't do what they want they'll go after Jou, and everyone else. But just because I have to do what they want doesn't mean I can't do it on my own terms.' He stopped suddenly, having a horrible fit of coughs. '…besides I don't have any time to waste…if I don't do something, I'll die along with everyone else in the world.' He continued typing until again he suddenly stopped. "That's it…all I need is an inscription code, and I'll be the only person able to activate all five disks once together."

_Trying so hard to escape_

_The mess you've made_

_While trying to save_

_The world you've made_

_Love seems so distant_

_So pointless now_

_Everyone is slowly_

_Turing their backs on_

_You and the world you've made_

Jou sighed tapping his pencil against his desk. How boring could algebra be? He looked over at the clock then glared back. He still had to wait twenty minutes before Seto was going to call. He was so worried, what if something happened? Seto could get sick again, and possibly die! Or he could be murdered like Mokuba.

Jou's POV

'Why did they murder Mokuba…I mean he'd be more use to anyone alive, especially if they were trying to get something from Seto. The better question is who killed Mokuba. Were they trying to prove something, or was it just a threat? I'm the next thing Seto has to family…what if they go after me…? Seto will be left all alone…god I can't let that happen, I won't leave him…'

Normal POV

Lunch came around quick, and ended quickly too. Jou spent the entire time talking to Seto over the phone. He was convinced to make Seto come down to the school, but Seto insisted that he was too busy. Of course Jou whined so to make up for that Seto agreed to take him out for dinner. Jou was so happy when he hung up he was practically jumping off the walls.

* * *

Well that's all for this chapter, I hope it wasn't too short. I've already written to pages of the next chapter, so it will defiantly be a lot longer then this one and the past ones. Well please review, and I'll have the next chapter up in a day or two! 


	7. New Hope

Incomplete Part of Me

I've decided not to do a thank you this time because I'm not really happy. I only had one review on the last chapter, which really dampens my spirits. I don't know if anyone else is reading it, and if no one is reading then what is the point in writing? If I don't get more reviews on this chapter I might consider discontinuing this story on here. Since I'm not really pleased, I didn't make this chapter long like I said, and I took longer to post this. I'm hoping I'll get more reviews on this part, if not I'm really not sure if I'll keep this up on here. To let you all know, I have started another story, so if you're interested go and read that one. I'll let you know now, I have the next few chapters already written but unless I get a few reviews I'm not sure they will be posted. I hope I'm not sounding selfish; I'd just like to know that people are enjoying my story.

This time on Incomplete Part of Me: Jou and Seto meet up for a romantic dinner, which helps light a few more flames. Jou discovers something he wasn't supposed to on Seto's computer and Seto's condition takes a turn for the worst as he is forced to stay in bed. Things are starting to look like Seto's going to lose this war but wait…looks like someone's right there behind him to do what he can't.

* * *

The ride to the restaurant was a long one for Jonouchi. He was so nervous yet excited, his first dinner out with Seto and a fancy one none the less. His ensemble was enough to tell you he wasn't going to McDonalds. His hair was brushed back out of his face, revealing his honey colored eyes. He had a black suit on, the shirt underneath was a dark blue, with a white tie, black shoes completed the look. He'd never been so dressed up in his life and the tie was killing him! His hands fiddled with the tie as he stared out the window at all the huge buildings. 'I hope I don't embarrass you Seto…' He thought looking at all the people walking around the area. Most were dressed all fancy, walking around with such good posture holding their heads up high. Most talked on cell phones or used a palm pilot. As they pulled up in front of a huge fancy French restaurant quilt struck Jou. His mind began to wonder on the topic if he was really the person Seto deserved. He wasn't rich and sophisticated like all the people walking around here. 

Walking into the restaurant didn't make Jou feel any better. Everyone was dressed up fancy having sophisticated meals, they looked and acted rich. He felt like an outcast, he wasn't rich or anything, he worked in a grocery store downtown. He was nothing compared to these people. Nothing.

A familiar face caught Jou's attention as he walked through the restaurant. He looked over to see Seto standing up to meet him. Seto was dressed in an all black suit, with a black undershirt and crimson tie that made his eyes brighter then they normally were. "Hello Jonouchi, I hope the right over here was enjoyable." Jou nodded slightly as he sat down at the table with Seto. "It was thank you." He muttered lightly. "What's the matter Jou?" Seto questioned, hearing the sound of anguish and sorrow in Jou's voice. "It's just…I don't feel like I belong here…I'm not rich or anything, I don't belong…" Seto shook his head reaching out and grabbing Jou's hand. "Don't you dare say that again! I love you and that's all that matters, who cares if there people think you don't belong. You're with me, not with them so don't even bother to think about what they think of you, okay pup?"

Jou nodded smiling slightly. He wanted to be happy, for his sake and especially for Seto's sake. He was scared though, the night before at Seto's house he had found something that really scared him. While Seto was sleeping, he had gone into his office to send an email to his sister and was surprised with what he found. He found files containing blue prints to weapons, how to use them, how to make them. Right after he had found them he closed all the files and left the room. He never told Seto about it and didn't intend to, at least not right now. They had barely even begun to have a relationship and Jonouchi didn't want to ruin it because of one stupid thing that he did.

The rest of the evening was pretty much uneventful. Jonouchi tried his hardest to order something but since he almost always skipped French class, it was difficult. Seto had a hoot watching Jou try to order things over and over. Jou was so frustrated he was eventually just going to settle for the snails, until Seto stepped in finally and ordered him something. Of course then Jou refused to talk with him until it came time to order dessert.

When they got back to the mansion it was already ten, and the next day was a school day. (Unfortunately a school day in the words of Jonouchi) Though, neither of them were tired, so they decided to watch a movie, while Seto did some work on his lap top. Seto was walking in the room with the movie and his lap when he collapsed. He claimed he was fined but Jou declared he was to stay in bed. After a few arguments, Seto gave in.

"Jou, I'm fine I swear, you don't need to worry so much." Seto waved off Jou. "Go on and relax downstairs, I'll be fine." Jou sat beside him taking his hand forcing him to look at him. "I know about the terrorists Seto…and before you say anything or get really mad, I want you to know I'm willing to help."

Seto glared at Jou and shook his head. "No way, I'm not letting you help!" Jou smiled softly and squeezed Seto's hand softly. "You can't do this alone Seto...I'm going to make sure we avenge your brother and get that cure for you."

"I don't deserve you…" Seto muttered as he closed his eyes, leaning back to drift off into a light sleep.

* * *

That's all for this chapter, if you want me to post more, please either leave a review or r-mail me. I also post on the Adult Fan Fiction, incase your wondering! Thanks to everyone who reads, greater thanks to those who review or e-mail. 


	8. Writing Sorrow

Incomplete Part of Me 8

Thank you's: Nightmare Senshi (I glad you like how the story is going so far, and actually so many people reviewed and made me so happy, I'm defiantly going to continue it) BakuraxRyou x2(I'm glad you like my story so much, and I will be putting in a lemon scene in the next few chapters so keep reading! Don't worry you didn't let me down, I will continue.) Miguels-Lover (Don't worry about it, that's happened to me before as well. I hope this update is soon enough.) Jewel of the Sea (Hey, glad you like my story, I will be continuing it.) FoxyFlare (Thanks so much, I hope you enjoy the rest of the story. I'll be updating, so you don't get bored, even when I go on my three week holiday I'll try to update as much as possible.)

Wow, I was amazed at how many people reviewed, I'm glad so many people want me to update, hope you enjoy this chapter. I will be putting in a lemon scene, in a latter chapter so just be patient with me. Sorry it took me a while to get this up but with exams and the end of school for a few months I've been real busy, plus I've been sick lately then had some problems with some of my friends, but everything's finally calmed down and I got the chance to finish this and post.

This time on Incomplete Part of Me: Seto writes a letter for a certain someone, and then the chapter is over.

* * *

"Morning sleepy head." Jou muttered as he pushed some of Seto's hair out of his face. He smiled slightly as Seto buried his face back in his pillow. "Come on, it's nearly noon, you've been asleep for almost thirteen hours Seto." Seto groaned into the pillow and muttered incoherently through it the words 'fuck off'. Though Jonouchi was slightly offended he understood. His dragon had taken a lot of medication the day before, so it was understandable that he would be slightly moody. Of course that didn't excuse him beating Jonouchi with a pillow for nearly ten minutes.

Seto refused to eat anything, but agreed to eat something later that the cook made for him. Jonouchi wanted to be there but since he still had school, he had no choice but to leave Seto at school. Seto felt like a child as Jou left. He was given strict rules, and even told to have a 'nap' later in the day so he didn't stress himself too much. Of course Seto could understand, especially when they had to attend Mokuba's funeral that night. That remind him of something he had wanted to do, he wasn't able to voice his feelings to Mokuba anymore but he hoped that maybe if he wrote a letter and slipped it into the coffin with Mokuba, his feelings would reach him, everything he wrote would reach him. It was a faint hope, a small light in a dark world, but it was the only thing he had left.

_Dearest Mokuba,_

_This isn't the way I wanted to tell you the things that will follow this, but now that you're gone I have no other way to tell you. I never wanted to have to tell you these things, right now this is so painful for me, I'm so afraid, I know I'm usually the strong one, but I have to tell you this, I can't live with myself if I don't tell you._

_You know all of my secrets, you know ever last little thing about me, my past, my presents and possible my future if I fail to undo what I've done. Tonight, is you're viewing, and your funeral, I don't know if I'll make it through but I know I have to try. I plan on sneaking this letter to you because that's the only way I know to get this message to you. You know, I can't express in this letter how sorry I am for everything I've done, and for letting you die. If I hadn't had such bad secrets you most likely would still be alive. I got involved in something I shouldn't have, and because I was too weak and stupid, you died. They stole you away from me as punishment for what I've done, and now they're going to go after my friends and Jonouchi…_

_He knows everything you know. Jonouchi knows what kind of a mess I'm in and everything. He told me doesn't care; he said he wants to help; he wants to make sure I don't suffer any longer. He said that he loves me and wants to help me no matter what. And as much as I love him, and want his help I don't know if I can accept his help. I've gotten myself into this mess and I need to get out of it myself. I can't rely on him and I can't put him in danger like that. _

_I know you probably don't need to know this because it's not that important to you, it's my problem that I need to figure out. Right now I don't know what to do; this letter is taking me so long to write because my hands are shaking too much. It's stupid I know, but I know that this is the last time I'm going to get to communicate with you. After this, you'll truly be gone from me forever. I'll have pictures of you of course but those pictures of you are only of you when you were younger. I'll have memories, but again those are only of the past, and some of them are just too horrible that I want to forget them. I won't get to see you graduate, get a job, go on a first date, get married, have a child, nothing. It's too cruel that I shall get to see more of the world then you. God knows that you deserved to live more then I did. Is this a way of punishment? Am I being punished for my sins? For being so self centered, ignoring you and my friends, and getting involved in horrible things. You died because of me, and the actions that I did in order to get what I wanted. You never got to meet our sister () either, though I haven't met her either, I was told she'll be at your funeral today. I wonder where she's been all these years._

_I feel very confused Mokuba; right now I have no idea what I should do with my life, and with my problems. Have I made a mistake letting Jonouchi into my life, and my problems? I hope though…wherever you are you're happy. I feel so selfish; I'm sitting here in our mansion writing this to you. Is that really fair? I'm sorry; I'm asking so many stupid questions that you won't be able to answer. I keep asking the same questions over and over; maybe it's because I don't know what to say to you. Maybe I've afraid of admitting my mistakes to you and to everyone. _

_I've written a speech to say at your funeral. Though I'm not sure if I'll make it through, I feel so much grief, but I'll try to do it just for you. I'll tell everyone what an amazing person you were and how you didn't deserve this. I'll stand in front of everyone and show them just how I'm feeling. Then when it's over, you'll just be a memory to everyone. Honestly Mokuba, I'm afraid to go tonight, I'm afraid of letting go of my last tie to you, I'm afraid of burying your body, and never seeing your face again. These tears that are running down my face now are the first of many tears to come. These tears are parts of me, and my connection to you. When they're gone, out connection is gone, and I'll have to burry you, and our memories. I'm afraid of that. I can't imagine letting you go, but I guess, I have no choice, because if I cling to you, I'll fade away and disgrace your memory. _

_I don't want to be happy knowing your gone, but I don't want to be emotionless either. I love Jonouchi, and I want to be happy for him, is that fair Mokuba? Is that okay with you? I guess I'll never know your answer but I can't imagine it. You said in your letter to me that you wanted me to be happy. Though I'm afraid to, I'm going to try, as hard as it might be, especially tonight when our last ties are gone. I promise, I'll never forget you, my brother._

_Love, with all my heart._

_Seto_

Wow, finally finished, I kind of got stuck on the first two paragraphs but while watching Escaflowne, I became inspired. Hope everyone likes this chapter, next chapters going to be sad; it'll be of Mokuba's funeral. I'll be posting it in the next two to three days! I think this is the longest chapter so far, oh and if I missed anyone in the thank you's I'm sorry, I promise to get you added in the next chapter!


	9. Lettting go and preparing

Incomplete Part of Me

Well, first off like normal, thanks to everyone who reviewed. However I know that at least 49 people read the last chapter, and only two reviewed. Please leave me a comment, I'd like to know what you think, what you'd like to see happen, things you want me to change, anything.

Well, this is not the original chapter nine, but there are two reasons I did this filler chapter. I do have the original finished but because (reason number one) wouldn't allow me to update for some reason. Then (reason number two) my USB (jump drive) was having serious errors, and wouldn't open and that's where chapter nine is. I hope this short filler chapter will be okay until I have all problems sorted out.

Filler chapter: Seto thinks more about how difficult the funeral will be, and works more on his speech.

* * *

Matted brown hair covered blue eyes, confused, worried and lost blue eyes. His shaky hands scribbled down notes on the paper before him. The papers had neat and tidy typing on them but were accented with his messy notes everywhere. Scribbling out things and adding things to it. Frustration was setting in as he scribbled out almost every other word. 

"Why can't I get it right?" He yelled loudly, his voice echoing in the nearly empty room. He pushed the paper away from him and stood up quickly knocking his chair down. "Damnit Mokuba….why…this isn't fair…" His voice was no more then a whisper as he leaned against the frame of the large window he was standing at.

Blue eyes were distant as they stared beyond the window, out to the sun that was slowly setting. Once it was set, the pawns would all be in place. Mokuba's funeral would be over; his body buried within the moist soils of the planet Earth where he would be forgotten and only a distant memory would remain. Memories were things of the past, things that will never happen again. Of course he knew that there was absolutely nothing he could do about it but just let Mokuba go.

"I have to let you go, don't I Mokuba?" Seto brushed his hair back, and brushed away the tears that were running down his face. 'Of course I do…I've already lost you, now I'm clinging onto a hope…a hope that I don't want to let go of my hope, it's the only thing keeping you with me…' A strong gush of wind blew past the windows blowing open. Seto let his eyes close as the wind pasted by his body. Memories of his brother flowing back into his mind.

'I get the point Mokuba…' He thought, sighing. He reached out taking a hold of the window doors. Slowly he closed them and locked them, tears again brimmed his eyes. "There…I closed the doors to my hope….I locked you out Mokuba…"

He moved and picked up the chair he had knocked down before. Sitting back down, he pulled the papers back towards him. Seto reached out picking up a pencil again, and began writing notes again.

'_Heart and soul went into everything he did. His kindness knew no boundaries. He helped me through all the dark times in my life; he brought me back from the shadows that haunted me, and my life. He understood everything that I went through and helped me overcome things that I didn't think I would be able to. He had hope when no one else did, even when we were stuck in the orphanage for all those years, even when people tried to tare us apart. He was the strongest person I know, and without him I wouldn't be here today. Without that hope, that kindness, that love and that soul, I wouldn't be standing here today. Yet I'm left to wonder if he deserved to be standing here more then I do. It's my fault, I'm completely aware that he was hurt, and I want to use my life to remember his. To tell you the truth, honestly, I'm afraid of this, of burring my brother and letting our last ties, my last ties to him go but that is something I know that I have to do. I know wherever Mokuba is he understands and he wants all of us to be happy, never forget him, but be happy. Slowly I know that I will forget this tragedy but I will never, ever forget my brother, and I never plan on forgetting him.'_

Seto read over his words, running his fingers over the paper. 'I might have given up my hope….but I am still afraid of tonight…'

* * *

Alright, I know this is short, but it's just a filler to buy time until tomorrow or Thursday when hopefully I'll be able to post the tenth chapter (previously the ninth). I'm sorry to everyone who was looking forward to the ninth chapter, I promise this time it will be up as soon as I can possibly fix the problem. Bear with me, as I correct this problem. Please read and review. 


End file.
